Insolence
by PMRGchik
Summary: discontinued for the time being. Prequel to my story Windows to the Soul. You don't have to read this one first though, just more insight to the VidelGohan relationship according to WTTS in the future timeline that leads to the birth of Pan.
1. Savior

Insolence  
  
  
  
Chapter One - Savior  
  
She ran. She ran as fast as her human legs would carry her. Rain fell from the darkened sky in huge droplets onto her black hair and pale skin. Her clothing: a simple white shirt with black, spandex shorts; was plastered to her skin. She pumped her legs with a sudden surge of adrenaline and dared not look over her shoulders.  
  
She softly cried out as her muscles burned, but still she ran. Mud splattered up from her heels and stained her clothing and skin. Her lungs yearned for a breath of oxygen, but she would not slow, her life depended upon it.  
  
She thought she heard faint laughing, but it drowned out in the pouring rain. Her body stumbled to the side to avoid collision with a large tree. Instead, her toe caught an outstretched root. She cried out as she landed in the thick mud. Pain instantly ran up her elbows and knees. She struggled to get up, but a boot pushed her roughly into the mud. The air was knocked from her chest.  
  
"What do you think we should do with her?" A feminine voice asked above and to the left. She tried again to stand again, but the boot pushed her deeper into the mud, if that was even possible. She cried out as pain snaked along her spine. Her eyes struggled to see clearly, but the mud and water prevented it.  
  
Another voice answered above her, this one masculine, but smooth, "Humph, why not let her go. Maybe this one will put up with more of a fight on our next encounter."  
  
The female sighed, "She didn't even put up a fight this time, Juunana-gou!"  
  
He snorted, "Why not? She's got spunk. Besides, she's fun to play with."  
  
"Fine, whatever, I don't care! Can we please just get the Hell out of this freaking hurricane?"  
  
The male above grabbed her by the hair and lifted her to his eye level. She groaned in pain. "You got lucky this time, onna(girl)."  
  
Her eyelids opened a crack and the vision of who held her was distorted. All her sapphire eyes could make out were black, orange, and white splotches of color in the darkness. Tears slipped down her cheeks, unnoticeable by the rain. Blackness struggled to overwhelm her, but she did see the bright light that erupted from the sky, and she did feel the pain as she was roughly dropped back to the ground. She was only faintly aware of the battle that raged above her.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, she was pulled from the sick ground. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her bruised torso and lifted her into the air. She was basked in a warm, yellow glow as she was carried further and further away from the android duo. Her weak body and scattered mind fell into a deep state of sleep. 


	2. Reluctance

Chapter Two - Reluctance  
  
Crystal blue eyes opened and met with a deep onyx pair. Panic ran through her as she threw the being away from her. She jumped up from the bed she awoke on gasping. The man she threw stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. He was dressed in an orange and blue gi, and his dark hair was cut short and spiky. He was cute, actually. He groaned, "That's quite an arm you've got there." He spoke with a deep (and very sexy) masculine voice, too.  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and took a step back from the bed. Her cheeks were flushed and her black pigtails disheveled. She examined the small room that kept her prisoner. The small one person cot was to her side along with a one person study desk and bookshelf. A soft evening breeze blew through the blue curtained window. A single white iris stood proudly in a plain white vase that lay upon a plain wooden table.  
  
A woman entered the room then. She was dressed in a purple kimono with a pink vest, her black hair sat tied in a bun high atop her head, a few strands of loose hair hung down on her forehead. In her delicate hands she held a tray with different kinds of treats. The food sent warm and delicious scents. The woman smiled at her as if she had always been a friend of the family, and always welcome in this strange home. "Its nice to see you're awake." Even though she was aged, her voice held an angelic wisdom. The woman's smile melded into a scowl as she caught sight of the young man. "Shame on you, Gohan. You should show proper respect for our guest the way you were taught."  
  
Gohan nodded, "H-hai(yes), Okasan(mother)." Even he had an air of wisdom beyond his years of god given life. It was almost like he lived in the past, and the future was not set in stone. Her eyes softly narrowed. He met her eyes then. It was like an eternity they searched each other's souls, looking for answers to unspoken questions; though it was a mere fraction of a second. His cheeks took on a rosy hue and he looked away quickly.  
  
The woman placed the tray of food onto the small table with the lonely iris. "How rude of me, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Chichi. I apologize if my son, Gohan, startled you earlier." She quickly glanced at him.  
  
The girl straightened her simple, but torn shirt. "My name is Videl. I'm sorry to be a bother, I should be going."  
  
"You can't go, your not fully healed!" blurted out Gohan. Both women were startled by his sudden outburst. He instantly quieted and looked down at his feet.  
  
Chichi shrugged it off with a smile, "He's right, you need to stay off your feet until your body is healthy.  
  
Videl frowned, "But I feel perfectly fine!"  
  
"Do you?" Chichi asked with a frown, "Then how does this feel?" She lightly poked the girl's arm. Videl winced and held her injured arm. Chichi nodded. "Exactly what I thought. Back in bed you go, stubborn girl. You can eat when you are good and ready," she shoed Videl back towards the bed. Videl reluctantly laid back down on the cot. Chichi left the room.  
  
Gohan slowly followed his mother's path towards the door. "Gohan?" He turned back to her, "Arigatou(thank-you)."  
  
He smiled warmly, "Your welcome, Videl." He closed the door after him.  
  
She sighed and looked towards the tray of food, which was sending wave after delicious wave of mouth-watering smells from across the room. She slid out of the cot and onto the floor. She made her way to the table and sat on her legs in front of it. She lifted the wooden chopsticks that lay neatly next to a bowl of rice. She licked her lips and began to fill her empty stomach.  
  
Singing birds and warm sunshine brought the sleeping beauty out of dreamland. Videl looked towards the window. A pleasant breeze tumbled the curtains about and greeted her happily. It must've been well into noon or so. She attempted to crawl out of the bed, but pain paralyzed her. She crumpled to the floor and clenched her jaw tightly. Her muscles had not yet adjusted.  
  
She carefully sat up on the wooden floor. She felt underneath her shirt. Her torso was bandaged tightly. She carefully stood up to examine her other wounds.  
  
The door creaked open behind her. Videl growled and spun around. She quickly regretted her actions as pain cut through her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back to the floor.  
  
Chichi gasped, "Gohan, come quickly!" A fraction of a second later, he ran into the room. His face was masked in worry as he dashed to the unconscious Videl on the floor. His mother dropped to the girl's side and inspected underneath her eyelids. "I must have frightened her when I came into the room. Poor thing, the pain was been too much for her at once."  
  
Gohan looked across to his mother. "I'll move her back to the bed." She only nodded a response as he gingerly lifted Videl with ease and set her back onto the mattress. Her teeth clenched then unclenched. He watched silently as his mother re-bandaged Videl's wounds. "Will she be alright?" He asked just above a whisper.  
  
Chichi turned towards her aging son. He was already a man, he had been far earlier than his years. He's been through so much, too much in too fast of time.  
  
"Kaa-san?"  
  
She snapped out of her train of thought and returned her attention to his question. "She should be fine. but I think we should give her a senzu bean just to be sure."  
  
His eyebrows forked downward, making him appear even older than his eyes did. "I may have an extra lying around. I'll be right back." He turned and left the room.  
  
Chichi sighed. Her son was a grown man who could easily fend for himself. It was his time to go out into the world and get married and have children, to keep the bloodline going for generations to come. 'And yet he stays here to protect me,' she thought sadly. She owed that to Goku, her husband who left her widowed with a half Saiya- jin child with his inhuman strength, and his heart. Gohan was a lot like his father, more so than he may think. They share the same passion to help those in need, and Gohan was growing more and more brave with a stronger desire to defeat the androids who have caused them so much grief.  
  
Who knew her life would turn out like it did. No longer the young and spirited girl she had been, but now another hidden face in the crowd trying desperately to survive in this insane world. But how much longer would she live in fear? For herself and only child. Gohan. He had been the strongest of them all. Trying ten times as hard to survive and protect the little innocence this world had left. First the viral death of his father left him in pieces, and then the death of his closest friends. All thanks to the mechanical creatures created by a man who sought only revenge on her husband.  
  
Chichi caught herself before tears could escape from her ebony eyes. She couldn't show her pain and suffering to her son. He would only feel worse than he already did. She had to be strong for the both of them; she had to be the adult, although she was crumbling into the weeping child.  
  
He walked in then, and she plastered a smile on her face. Hopefully he believed the smile more than she did. In his hand was a small, brown leather bag. He opened the bag and emptied its contents into his palm. A small, green colored bean fell out. He crushed it between his thumb and index finger and placed the powder into Videl's mouth.  
  
Seconds later, the girl's eyes popped open. She sat up with a very confused look on her face. "The pain. I-its gone. How did you.?" She turned towards Gohan (Who was slightly blushing). He smiled warmly, "We gave you a senzu bean. It replenished your health and energy." Videl jumped out of bed and pumped her arm. "Wow, I feel better than new. Thanks a lot." She moved towards the open window and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Gohan," He met her eyes, "I have a feeling we will meet each other again sometime." She turned and jumped out of the window and took off running towards the woods.  
  
'I'm sure we will, Videl.' Gohan thought as he waved good-bye to her retreating form.  
  
Chichi walked to his side and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well that was rude. She didn't even say good-bye, she just took off." She frowned and side glanced at her son, 'And it seemed like she was thanking you instead of me. The whole thing was my idea!!' she thought with distaste. "You like this girl, don't you?" She said out of the blue.  
  
He sweat-dropped and fell to the floor. "O-okasan, how could you say such a thing? I just saved the girl is all. It's not like I'm going to marry her or anything!" He laughed nervously.  
  
Her eyebrows lifted in a suspicious manor. "I only asked. You know it's never too early to settle down. I mean you are a grown man and these chances don't come very often. Why, me and your father married young."  
  
"I know kaa-san. You've told me the story of how you and tou-san fought in the World Tournament and were married right after a million times! And besides," he said quietly, "I need time to become stronger and defeat the androids."  
  
At first Chichi thought she hadn't heard him he spoke so low, but she had. She turned on him, "Oh no, you will do nothing of the sort! I've already lost a husband, what would I do if these androids took my only son away from me?!"  
  
"But kaa-san, otousan was not killed by the androids, he died of a heart virus."  
  
Tears were threatening to spill over her eyelids, "You do not need to remind me! Just promise me you won't fight them!"  
  
He looked away and was silent. "Promise me!" She repeated.  
  
"I can't make that promise, okasan. no matter how much I want to." He stalked out of the room silently.  
  
Chichi crumbled to the floor and sobbed. 'Why do these things always happen to me?' 


	3. Stormy Weather

Chapter 3 - Stormy Weather  
  
  
  
Howling winds thundered through the darkened sky. Rain had yet to fall, but a lightning storm was beginning to strike. This weather perfectly matched the man's mood, who stood in the middle of it all, it seemed.  
  
Gohan screamed and punched the air. He lifted his leg and spun into the perfect spin around kick. To a passerby his movements would be too quick for their vision to process it was that perfect, but to him. it was imperfect. His eyes narrowed, his lips formed a frown. He charged up and repeated the whole maneuver and finished with a back-flip style kick. Sweat beaded off his sculpted muscles as he did more movements.  
  
Eyes observed from the darkness, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. He began one-finger push-ups as a light rain fell from the sky. Something rushed out of the darkness and attacked him from behind. He fell onto his stomach from the shock of the creature that clung to his back. His reflexes kicked in and he spun around and pinned the prowler beneath him.  
  
A surprised Videl lay underneath him with his legs straddling her torso and her wrists pinned above her head. "V-Videl?" He gawked down at her, too shocked for words.  
  
"How did you move so fast? It was almost. inhuman." She breathed heavily.  
  
"You really shouldn't sneak up on me like that while I'm training. I could've hurt you."  
  
She smiled slightly, "Gomen(sorry), I just wanted to surprise you."  
  
He laughed a little, "Well I'm surprised."  
  
All was silent between them for the next few moments as the rain beat upon the ground. Videl's cheeks flushed, "Um. could you move?"  
  
Gohan's face became a deep shade of red as he realized she was still pinned beneath him. He apologized and scrambled to his feet. He held out his hand and pulled her up. She brushed herself off. "Can I watch you train for a little while?"  
  
He shrugged, "If you want to, but its nothing special." She nodded and ran for shelter underneath a thick tree. 'With Videl watching I can't power up to my full strength.' He frowned a little.  
  
Videl sat atop a large, flat rock and held her legs close to her chest for warmth. She sighed in exhaustion, her breath appeared as a cloud.  
  
Gohan tried not to concentrate on the female presence only a few feet away. He sat down and decided to meditate instead. His mind was cleared of all thoughts. He concentrated on his heartbeat.  
  
Thump, Thump  
  
Videl shivered in the cold and hugged herself tighter, resting her chin on her knees. She fought to keep her eyes open against the pull of fatigue.  
  
Thump, Thump  
  
Time passed. He wasn't sure exactly how long he sat like that, but when he came back to full awareness the sky was still dark, rain still fell, and lightning struck. He stood just as a bolt of lightning cracked open the sky and hit a tree close by. 'Videl.' A feeling of dread over came him. He turned to her just as a tree branch began to crack. With super-human speed, he grabbed the girl before the branch could crush her small form.  
  
She shivered in his arms, but did not rouse from her slumber. He only held her close to him and studied her sleeping face. He raised his ki slightly to warm the both of them. She sighed and nestled against his chest. 'I need to find a dry place.'  
  
He flew off in search of a cave he was once familiar with. He found the mouth of the rock not long after. It stood like a stone beast with its jaws open, beckoning visitors (or prey) to enter. Gohan did not hesitate the slightest bit; he walked straight into the belly of the beast. He looked around. Not much could be seen in the darkness, even with his improved senses. He knew this place; he had stayed here before as a boy.  
  
He walked deeper into the obscurity and raised his energy enough to cast a pale blue light around the cavern. He found a nice flat area on the ground and carefully set Videl down. She stirred slightly, and then curled into a ball when her source of heat vanished.  
  
He sighed and rested against a wall beside her. She snuggled closer and nonchalantly rested her head against his chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. He brushed her bangs out of her face with the other hand. He let his head fall back against the stone. He fell asleep with her in his arms not too long after. The couple slept peacefully as the storm raged on during the night. 


	4. Mechanical Fiend

Chapter 4 - Mechanical Fiend  
  
Videl awoke alone on the rugged ground. She sat up with a groan and rubbed her sore back. 'Where am I?' She looked around the dark cave and stood up slowly. After stretching, she headed towards the opening of the cave.  
  
She looked out into the wilderness. The rain must have stopped not too long ago. The scenery was coated with a sheet of moisture.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in."  
  
She looked around frantically for the source of that voice. Only one creature had a voice that sleek and deadly, "Juunana-gou." She whispered. She took a step back and bumped into something, or someone. She turned around, slowly and wide-eyed.  
  
Android number Seventeen stood before her. His straight black hair fell handsomely to his chin. His ice blue eyes gleamed with a malignant twinkle. "Boo."  
  
She gasped and ran past him into the dark cavern. He didn't move from the opening of the cave, only watched her flee into the gloom. She ran around a corner and hid behind a rock barely large enough to hide her small body. She heard faint sounds of footsteps not far from her hiding spot.  
  
She slightly moved her foot. A pebble was knocked loose. Her breath caught in her throat. "Naughty girl." She met his emotionless eyes. He crouched in front of her and leaned closer. "You should know better than to run from me."  
  
She whimpered softly and crawled out of his closure. She ran out of the cave and into the damp woods. He walked calmly after her. She jumped around obstacles and ran through the shrubbery in her path.  
  
"You can't hide from me forever, sweetie!" She heard him call not too far behind. She wasn't looking ahead and ran straight into a steel wall.  
  
She landed on her back and sat up to see that she had ran into a glowing man with spiked golden hair. She screamed and franticly tried to scramble away. The man's hair faded into black and he stopped glowing. "Woah, calm down, Videl. Its only me, Gohan."  
  
Her breathing slowed, "He is here."  
  
Juunana approached then. Gohan met him with a cold glare. "Android," he spat with distaste.  
  
Juunana smirked, "If you don't mind, I have business with the girl."  
  
"Your business is with me now. If you want to get to her you'll have to get through me first." His fists were clenched tightly at his sides. "Videl, I think you should run from here and find a safe place to hide."  
  
She stood shakily on her feet and glanced back at Juunana. He winked flirtatiously at her. "See you again, Videl," rolled off his tongue.  
  
Gohan visibly tensed. "Like Hell you will," he growled. Videl shuddered and ran past Gohan into the safety of the woods. He watched as she disappeared then turned back to the villain before him.  
  
"We've met before, haven't we? Other than the last time you rescued her." The android spoke.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Many years ago when you brutally murdered my friends." He said through bared teeth.  
  
"Aww, yes. The boy that barely escaped with his life." He smirked victoriously.  
  
Gohan screamed and charged forward. He transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. Juunana's knee connected with Gohan's stomach. He doubled over with pain. The humanoid lifted his fists and brought them down upon Gohan's back. He hit the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
Gohan groaned. Juunana smirked and pushed his foot into the other's back. "You will never defeat me, you know. But I find it amusing how the both of you challenge me. She really is something special. It's too bad you care about her. No matter, I will claim her as mine soon enough," his smirk melted into a scowl. "I will eventually stand above your rotting corpse." The foot upon him released the pressure, "And hers when I tire."  
  
Gohan struggle up on his hands and knees. "I'll die before you can breathe on her. If I do pass, then another will take my place and insure the downfall of you androids."  
  
Juunana humph'ed and lifted into the sky. "We shall see about that." He sped away. Gohan stood and stumbled in the direction he saw Videl leave. He'd been walking for what seemed like twenty minutes until he sensed her energy nearby. He stopped.  
  
"I could've handled him myself, you know." She was sitting comfortably on a tree branch high above him with one leg dangling over and the other propped up. She was fiddling with a leaf.  
  
He smiled up at her. "Yeah, it looked like you were doing a bang up job of 'handling him yourself.' How did you get all the way up there?"  
  
She dropped the leaf and wiped the residue on her shorts. "I'm aerodynamic," she answered sarcastically, "But I don't need your pampering like I'm some kind of damsel in distress! Let me fight my own fights, for Kami's sake."  
  
"Its my fight too. I don't think you understand how bad the situation is! This maniac is much stronger than you. Do you have any idea what he'll do to you once he gets his hands on you?!" She looked away with grim silence. "He'll do what any horny, perverted, sick male who is high on hormones would. Rape, and kill you or leave you to rot in your own bodily fluids."  
  
"Enough!" She jumped from her perch and landed beside him. "You are impossible, Gohan." She walked off.  
  
"Oi(hey), Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"Home," she said. "What's it to you, Mr. Head up his ass?"  
  
He frowned at her back, "I'm only trying to protect you, and now I'm stuck with the chore of babysitting you, your spoiled highness."  
  
She spun around angrily. "Oh no your not. I can take perfect care of myself!"  
  
"Apparently not with a serial killer/rapist after you." Her cheeks flushed with her anger. He held back a grin. He didn't know anyone this fiery besides his mother and Bulma. She was about to retort when he flew straight at her and took her in his arms. He flew straight into the bluish morning sky. She screamed and desperately wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. He nearly choked. "Scared?" He asked over the rush of wind.  
  
She glared daggers at him and loosened her grip to look at his face. "No." She looked down at the racing scenery. This was kind of fun, actually. A thrill. She looked back at Gohan; he was looking straight ahead with a small smile on his sweet lips. 'Sweet lips? Woah, Where the Hell did that come from!? Stop it, Videl, he's out of your league, and you don't really want him.do I? Am I falling for Gohan?' She thought. "Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Back to my house, where you'll be staying for awhile." She got comfortable in his arms. He looked at her as she studied the clouds above them. Somehow it felt right with her in his arms. They just. fit together. 'She is so beautiful. But what does she think about me? Probably that I'm just another beefcake that is falling for her. Wait. Am I falling for Videl?' He looked away before she caught him staring. Thankfully she hadn't noticed the touch of rose that colored his cheeks, nor had he hers.  
  
"Fine then, but can we stop by my home first so I can collect some of my things."  
  
He paused mid-air, "Which way?" He calmly asked. She smiled slightly and pointed him in the right direction. 


	5. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 5 - Home Sweet Home  
  
Videl's residence was a small shack (a/n: think small house rather than four walls made of rotting wood-like material) not too far from city limits. It was a humble place with three rooms: a bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable," she said as they entered. Gohan stood near the front door. Videl bent over and retrieved a suitcase from under the bed. Gohan blushed and looked away. She proceeded to filling the bag with clothing and other necessities.  
  
Gohan looked around and saw a picture frame sitting on a desk. He picked it up. It was a picture of a younger, smiling Videl with her eyes closed. In her hands she held up a black belt and plaque. A burly man stood next to her with his hand on her shoulder. He had black curly hair and a mustache. He was dressed in a brown gi, with white training pants. They stood in front of what looked like a training facility. "Who's this?" Gohan asked.  
  
Videl looked up, "Oh, that's a picture of me and my papa. That was the day I won my black belt in martial arts."  
  
"Wow. You were really young. Where is your father now?"  
  
Her smile faded. "He died a few months after the androids appeared. He tried to defeat them and failed."  
  
Gohan took on a look of sympathy and placed the picture back on the table. "I'm so sorry, Videl."  
  
She tried to plaster a smile on her face. "Its okay. That was a long time ago and I've healed from old wounds." She went back to packing.  
  
"If it will make you feel any better, I understand what you're going through. I lost my father at a young age also."  
  
She pushed a button on the side of the suitcase and with a puff of smoke it disappeared inside a capsule. She took the Hoi Poi capsule and tucked it into her bra. "Thank you, Gohan. I'm ready now."  
  
He nodded and held the door open for her. Outside, Videl held onto Gohan's neck and they blasted into the sky. They were flying for about twenty minutes when Gohan touched down in front of a large, yellow dome. She gave him a curious glance. "Pit stop," he said and released his hold on her.  
  
A young teenage boy with short lavender hair rushed out to meet them moments later. "Gohan-san," the boy spoke, "Great to see you."  
  
Gohan smiled pleasantly, "And you, Trunks."  
  
Trunks noticed the girl that stood behind Gohan. "Who's this, your girlfriend?"  
  
Gohan turned bright red. "Of course not! I mean, we're not like that, only friends! H-her name is Videl. Where is your mom?"  
  
"Right here." A woman with long cerulean hair, which hung across her back in a ponytail, came out of the large, dome house. She wore a T-shirt with the words "Capsule Corp." written across the front. Her cap read the same. She lifted a blue eyebrow. "Who's this, your girlfriend?"  
  
Gohan's whole face turned an even brighter shade of red and nearly fell over with humiliation. Trunks turned towards his mother. "She's his 'friend'. Her name is Videl."  
  
The woman smiled sweetly, "Hello, Videl. My name is Bulma and this is my son, Trunks."  
  
Videl's cheeks were colored with a slight shade of pink with embarrassment. She bowed her head slightly, "Nice to meet you both."  
  
Color began to return to Gohan's face. "Uh, Bulma, we came by to ask if you have any senzu beans lying around. We ran out and mom wants to keep a few just in case of an emergency. You know how she can be." He forced a small laugh and scratched the back of his head.  
  
She gave him a curious look then shook it off. "Alright, I'll be right back." She ran into the house.  
  
Trunks turned towards Videl. "So, how long have you known Gohan?" Gohan glared at him.  
  
"Not very long," was her reply.  
  
Trunks smirked in a somewhat knowing way. "That's cool. Hey, Gohan, when are you gonna come back and train me to become a Super Saiya-jin?"  
  
Videl lifted an eyebrow, "What's a Super Saiya-jin?"  
  
Gohan waved his hands frantically. "Its nothing," he shouted. "Watch what you say around her," he whispered to Trunks. Trunks nodded understandingly.  
  
Moments later, Bulma returned carrying a small sack. "Here is a few." She handed the sack to Gohan. "Don't waste them all in one place."  
  
"Alright." Gohan turned to Videl. "You ready?"  
  
She nodded and stepped closer to him. "Nice meeting you." She managed to say before Gohan took to the air with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.  
  
"Come back and visit anytime!" Bulma called to the retreating figures. She stopped her waving and turned towards her son. "How about lunch?"  
  
He smiled, "Sounds good."  
  
She returned his smile and they walked back into Capsule Corp.  
  
When the two landed out front of Gohan's home, Chi-chi and a large older man came out of the house. "Who is this?" Videl asked, not recognizing the man.  
  
"This is my grandfather, the Ox-king. You weren't able to meet him the last time you were here."  
  
Just as Gohan finished speaking, the Ox-king wrapped Videl in a big bear hug. "Its very nice to meet you, Videl. I've heard so much about you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," she choked out.  
  
Chi-chi dropped the broom she was carrying. "Is she going to stay for awhile?"  
  
Gohan answered her, "Yes, it would be a lot safer for Videl to stay with us."  
  
Chi-chi rested her hands on her hips. "Great, another mouth to feed. That is fine as long as she helps out around here to earn her keep."  
  
Videl bowed. "That'll be no problem, Chi-chi. Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
Chi-chi returned inside the small house, Ox-king in tow.  
  
"He's a friendly man," commented Videl once Gohan was the only one in hearing range.  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, that's my grandpa in a nutshell." They entered the small house, Videl just the slightest reluctant. 


	6. Saiyajin Instinct

Chapter Six - Saiya-jin Instinct  
  
The next day, Videl rested on her new bed silently. Both of her hands were placed underneath her head. She sighed, quietly questioning her place here. Though she would never admit it, she feared the androids and would like nothing better than to hide from them. She wouldn't, she couldn't. This was her chosen destiny. She also feared how close she was getting to Gohan. Her eyes twitched, 'He can't interfere.' It seemed that Gohan had the same destiny as herself. 'What a strange character he is. How could I feel so strongly towards someone I barely even know.'  
  
Soft voices flowed through the walls drifting from the front of the small house. Videl stood up and pressed her ear against the door to hear. 'What am I doing? Eavesdropping, Videl? How rude of me.' She moved away and heard a door slam. Footsteps were heard outside her window. 'Now curiosity is a different story.' She slowly maneuvered her way across the room to peek out the window.  
  
Gohan stood a few yards away from the front door. He kicked a pebble at his feet and looked out into the forest before him. If he had noticed her he made no sign of it now, moving into the forest and out of her peripheral vision. When he was gone, Videl silently crept over the windowsill and onto the ground outside. She quietly made after his trail into the dark woods. She moved through twigs and brush, carefully hiding herself. She watched as he made his way out of the thicket and towards the riverbank. Growth was scattered around the water's edge, and a waterfall, about twice her height, cascaded into the river a few hundred feet away.  
  
Videl noiselessly pulled herself up into a tree and perched on a high branch so that she was out of sight. The branches and leaves were thick enough to hide her small frame and give her a perfect view of the young man below.  
  
Gohan scanned the waters before him. He untied the sash around his waist and peeled off his clothing. Videl gasped quietly when his garb fell and he stood stark naked. Her eyes were glued, but all she could see was his perfect rear with his back to her. She covered her mouth with her hand. 'Kami, I hope he didn't hear that!' she thought. 'What am I doing acting like some peeping Tom?!'  
  
He turned, giving her a full view of his proportion. Her blue eyes widened and she practically fell out of the tree. 'He didn't see me.' He must not have because he turned back and dove into the water. She released the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Her heart rate had sped up tremendously. A few minutes later his head popped out of the depth. She watched as he heaved a large fish onto the shore.  
  
Unknowingly, a large boa constrictor slithered his way over the branches and across Videl's foot. She shrieked and lost her footing. A blur of color and she fell safely into the arms of Gohan. a very wet and naked Gohan. Her cheeks dulled into crimson and she struggled to get free from his grasp. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked shrilly.  
  
He released her and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "Me? What do you think you are doing stalking me?"  
  
"I was not stalking you!" Videl snarled. "I was only curious as to where you were going. I had no idea it would turn into an X-rated show!"  
  
Gohan showed no sign of uneasiness. His face remained obstinate, studying her. Suddenly, he smiled a very mischievous and un-Gohan-like smile. He took a small step forward. "Do you like what you see?" Another step. Videl twitched nervously and took a step back. She had no idea of what to do. He had her cornered and pressed against a tree. Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes met hers. "You didn't answer my question," he said huskily.  
  
She had no time to react as he caught her lips with his own. She couldn't think as he kissed her deeply and more passionately. Her hands found their way through his dark mane as he moved his down her sides. Their kiss ended a moment too soon. He gave her a sexy smirk, turned, and dove back into the water. She whined at the sudden loss of his touch and the warmth turning in her abdomen.  
  
Gohan came out of the river and tossed another fish next to the other. He flared his energy to dry his skin and dressed quickly. 'Where did that come from?' Gohan thought, 'It was like my Saiya-jin urges took over my train of thought. Luckily I stopped myself before I did something I would later regret.' He tightened his sash and grabbed hold of both dead fish by their tails. He started back into the forest and paused. He looked back at Videl, "You coming?"  
  
'I wish' "Yes," she said and followed him. Both were silent during the walk back to the house. Videl stared at the ground as they walked through the brush. She softly touched her lips, his sweet taste faintly present. 'What is happening? What will become of the two of us?' She looked back up at Gohan, he seemed in deep thought also.  
  
Gohan tightened his grip on the fish. 'I don't know what I would do if she refused my feelings for her. If she ripped my heart to bits and laughed at my distress, all because she was only playing a game with me, it would kill me.' He shook his head. 'No, Videl would never do something like that. That's not the kind of person she is.' He side-glanced at her and saw her lightly touching her lips. He smiled a little. 'She is so beautiful.' His foot caught on a rock and he fell flat on his face. 'And if I had been paying better attention, I would not have just made the biggest fool out of myself!'  
  
Videl dropped to his side. "Are you okay, Gohan? You took a nasty spill."  
  
He stood up and rubbed his face. "I'm okay, just a little ruffed up." 'I'm such an idiot. Good way to get the girl, make her think you are a complete jackass.'  
  
His cheeks burned red as she giggled at him. "G-gomen-nasai, Gohan-chan. You just look so funny and cute."  
  
'Funny?!' his mind fumbled, 'Wait, she said cute too.and she called me Gohan-chan.' He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, we should be getting back now before my mom has a cow." She nodded and followed as he walked.  
  
Upon their return, Gohan disappeared again and Videl helped Chi-chi prepare the dinner. Videl was chopping vegetables as Chi-chi skinned and cleaned both enormous fish in record time.  
  
"You and Gohan seem to be getting quite close lately." Chi-chi stated without pausing in her work.  
  
Videl paused and blushed a little. "Well, I."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're a decent girl and it would be nice for the both of you to marry. You two make such a darling couple."  
  
"Marriage?!" Videl cried. "I. I don't know what to think about that."  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't thought of the possibility?"  
  
"Well. Yes, but I don't know if Gohan feels the same way about me as I do for him." Videl sighed and continued her chopping.  
  
Chi-chi smiled to herself. "If that's what you think."  
  
Videl turned to look at her. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Chi-chi put on an innocent face. "I don't mean anything. Just do what you feel is right."  
  
Videl shook her head lightly, a confused and thoughtful look upon her face.  
  
  
  
Gohan released his breath and moved slowly away from the kitchen window and more towards the front of the house. He stepped in through the front door, making his presence known. He walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face and greeted the two women. 


	7. Bargain with the Devil

Chapter Seven - Bargain with the Devil  
  
One week later, Videl sat, wide awake, on the roof of the small domed house. She stared up at the twinkling stars, lost in thought. 'Just do what you feel is right.' Chi-chi's words of encouragement still echoed in her mind. She stretched her pajama-clad body. A small smile appeared on her face, 'Its so crazy it just might actually work.' She silently slipped to the ground.  
  
She tiptoed to Gohan's bedroom window. Peeking inside she found nothing. The bed was untouched and Gohan was nowhere to be found. "Looking for something?" A deep voice sounded behind her.  
  
Videl spun around, "G-Gohan, you scared me." He stood, fists on hips, feet spread apart, staring at her. "I-I was just thinking.about us." He lifted an eyebrow. She continued, "Well, I just wanted to let you know that." He took a step forward. She took a deep breath, "That I'm falling in love with you and I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again." She walked off quickly.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened and for a moment he stood frozen. "Wait, Videl." She stopped, but still had her back to him. "If I had any clue you felt the same, I probably would've approached you sooner."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat, ".felt the same.?" she repeated softly.  
  
He walked behind Videl and placed his hands on her shoulders. He turned her gently so she was facing him. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you out there."  
  
Tears gathered in her eyes. "I-I was so scared that you wouldn't love me back."  
  
He smiled sweetly at her. "You think I wasn't thinking the same towards you?"  
  
A tear fell down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. He leaned down and their lips met. It wasn't a vigorous, lustful kiss; but rather a soft, comforting kiss. When the two finally broke apart, they stood there gazing at the other.  
  
Videl couldn't stand it any longer. She pulled Gohan's head to hers and passionately kissed him. Gohan stood there a little shocked for about a millisecond before returning the favor. He pulled her body even closer as their tongues twined together. Eventually, clothing flew, flesh met flesh, and moans of ecstasy could be heard coming from deep inside the forest.  
  
Gohan awoke on the ruff ground. A birded chirped from a nearby tree. He sat up and looked up into the sky. The sky was a mix of oranges, blues and purples, signifying sunrise. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. What a night. And what would happen then on? He looked down at the nude being that sat snuggled against him. He brushed a stray hair off her forehead and kissed her. She stirred slightly and sighed, still asleep. He sat up slowly as not to disturb her. She frowned at the loss of warmth. He dressed silently and picked up her strewn clothing. He kneeled next to her and lifted her from the ground. She rested her head in the hollow of his neck and shoulder. He lifted off the ground and floated into Videl's bedroom window. He set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her magnificent body. He dropped her clothing on the floor next to the bed. He lifted his hand to her cheek and stroked it softly. "I love you," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers. He climbed out of the window and flew far off into the depth of the woods.  
  
Videl awoke and lifted her hand to her lips. "Go-" She stopped, slightly confused at her surroundings, then realizing where she was. A cold chill alerted her of her nakedness. She stood and retrieved the pile of garments on the floor. She replaced them in the bureau and chose another outfit. She pulled the white tee shirt over her head and the tight black shorts over her muscular thighs. She quickly tied her hair.  
  
She pulled open the door to her room and rushed out. She threw open Gohan's door and grunted when she saw it's proprietor was not inside. Chichi stuck her head into the hallway to see what the racket was all about. "Oh, its you Videl. Do you want any breakfast?"  
  
Videl stormed out of the house, "Sorry Chichi, I'll be back later." She paused outside the cottage. She didn't know where she was going. The soothing rays of the morning sun warmed her skin. She turned slightly and started into a run. "I don't care which way I'm going. Hopefully I can find him by instinct." She ran fast and hard into the deep forest, maneuvering around rocks, fallen limbs and other obstacles. Something was telling her she needed to find him.  
  
Gohan sat quietly with his head in his hands and his legs crossed beneath him. From the slope he sat at, he could see miles of stretched land beyond. Though he was far enough to where he could not see his home. What is to become of him now? What of her now that she was with child? A demi-Saiya- jin child. He had grown attached to the little female, and he didn't want to give her up. but would he have to?  
  
He sighed, a noise barely audible to anyone listening closely. "Such a decision." he spoke aloud. Two feet softly landed on the high grass behind him. "What is it now, android?" he growled in annoyance. He stood up and turned.  
  
Number Seventeen stood with his hands in his jean pockets and a wide grin on his face. "Sounds like you're pretty stressed out, Gohan."  
  
Gohan's dark brows furrowed, "I don't see how it is any of your business."  
  
"You know as well as I do that I am partly the cause of your anxiety. Therefore, it is my business. You know how I worry about you." He said with a mocking tone, leaning over slightly.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
He continued as though not interrupted, "Of course it isn't just me on you mind, and I'm not talking about my sister. It's that sultry girl that's on your mind. I dare you to tell me I'm wrong."  
  
Gohan tightened his fists almost painfully. "You know nothing about her."  
  
"I bet you could tell me how much of a sex kitten she really is. Huh, Gohan? Is she tame or one of the dominant kind? I'd really like to know for future reference."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, come on. Its written all over your face!"  
  
Gohan tipped his head back and sneered. "What is it you really want, Seventeen? No way you came here just to chit-chat with me."  
  
"Although it is fun to mess with you, no, that's not the real reason I have come. Lucky I found ya."  
  
"Then spill it."  
  
"Alright, I can see you're a man who doesn't beat around the bush. I have a proposition for you, mortal."  
  
"A proposition?"  
  
"Are you hard of hearing? Yes, that's what I said." He crossed his arms over his chest. He smirked a little, "I want you to give me something I want real bad. I know this is gonna be a hard decision, and I am truly sorry things had to come to this."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Gohan stood petrified.  
  
"Its your life or hers."  
  
"What gives you the right to request such a thing as that? You are not kami."  
  
He chuckled, "Why I give myself that right."  
  
"You are sick."  
  
Seventeen continued, "I am the kind of person who finds people in these kind of situations amusing. I'm just some chum looking for a fun time."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" The android's eyelids slanted slightly, "You've evaded me and Eighteen long enough. Then I discovered what you and Videl have. So I finally figured, why not use her to get you. Either way, I come out the winner."  
  
Rustling came from the forest below the hill the two conversed upon. Android Seventeen briefly glanced behind Gohan. He looked back at him and lifted himself off the ground. "You've got a month. Then I'll return for your decision." He flew off just as quickly as he had come.  
  
The rustling moved closer. Videl appeared from the brush and discovered Gohan. She stopped abruptly, breathing hard. "Gohan.?" she whispered silently, as if not believing he was where he stood. She walked slowly up the hill and placed a delicate hand on his sinewy arm. He stiffened slightly, but didn't turn to face her. "What's wrong?" she asked. He remained silent. "W. was it what I did? I am truly sorry if I upset you." She began to remove her hand.  
  
"No." she almost didn't hear him. He turned his head and met her worried gaze. He gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it. Thankfully she didn't see his uneasiness. He pulled her into a tight embrace. She sighed happily.  
  
"You're sweating. Have you been working out up here?"  
  
He spoke reluctantly, "Yeah." 'She doesn't need to worry about something like this. At least not at the moment.'  
  
"Why did you leave so suddenly?" her voice was soft and coaxing.  
  
"I. I wanted to come up here and clear my head."  
  
She looked up with large, bright blue eyes, "Oh, Gohan. I'm sorry for bothering you."  
  
He smirked and lifted her chin. "You didn't. In fact, you just made it all the better." He kissed her softly, tenderly. They stood tranquilly in each other's embrace for a while. 


End file.
